


Doggie Day Care

by Bellakitse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, fluffiness with dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is the owner of a doggie day care, Stiles works for him. Stiles loves the dogs, he also loves Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doggie Day Care

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from tumblr, un-beta. click on the dog names for cute pics.

“Who’s a good boy, huh?”

Derek Hale, 27 years old and proud owner of ‘Hale Hounds Daycare’ –the name coming from his not funny sisters- a training and day care service for dogs, had a huge problem.

“Who’s the best boy around?”

A tall, slim, fair skin for miles dotted with moles and beauty marks that he wants to become intimately familiar with kind of problem.

“You, you are the best boy around and I love you,” Stiles Stilinski, his employee and the reason for countless sleepless nights, gushes as he rubs his face into the scruff of a little black pug named unoriginally [Midnight](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/51/58/96/515896b1ab5a84e6f46e85f8596780d4.jpg). “I love you the most.”

Derek sighs as the small pug, obviously already enamored by Stiles showering him with affection, happily licks at the young man’s face.

“You always say that when we get a new client, you’re fickle Stilinski,” he comments as he shuffles the enrollment papers on the reception counter, he’s been moving them around trying to look busy since Stiles plopped himself down on the floor after Mrs. Milligen dropped off Midnight. He tries to convince himself that he doesn’t sound slightly jealous of a damn puppy as Stiles drops a kiss on its forehead.

“This time it’s real,” Stiles answers as he holds the dog up for Derek to see. “Tell me he’s not the cutest.”

“Adorable,” Derek answers dryly, wincing when it earns him a wide cheeky smile from Stiles.

 

“Now, no need to be jealous boss, sure I might be loose with my canine affections, but when it comes to people, I’m a one man kind of guy, if you get my meaning.”

“Stiles get back to work.” Derek answers back, wanting to say something different as the flirtatious but also hopeful look on Stiles’ face drops.

“Yes sir,” Stiles mumbles, sighing as he picks himself up along with Midnight and walks away.

Left alone Derek wonders why he’s such an idiot. “Damn it.”

*

It’s a scientifically proven fact that when Derek is at his most self-deprecating or what his sisters lovingly like to call his moody asshole moments, that one or both will show up to ‘help’ him along.

He has charts.

He guesses as he feels the glare of his older sister on his back that he should be happy that this time it’s just Laura, because if Cora was with her, on top of hearing her lectures he would have the great pleasure of watching Cora banter and flirt with Stiles.

“Hey Moody McGrouch, what did you do to your assistant, he’s in there bathing a couple of puppies and instead of being his annoyingly cheerful ‘I’m on a puppy high’ self, he looks like he’s contemplating if there is enough water in the dog tub to drown himself.”

“I didn’t do anything to Stiles,” he answers, not bothering to turn to face his older sister, instead he concentrates on [Sugar](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/2/26/YellowLabradorLooking_new.jpg), the sweet Labrador he’s slowly working through the agility course. “Good girl,” he murmurs as the dog clears a bar.

“Maybe that’s the problem.”

“Laura,” he warns, rolling his eyes when she snorts at his tone.

“Yeah, the command voice doesn’t work on me baby bro, stick to your dogs.”

“I would but you seem to love interrupting me as I work,” Derek answers feeling the tension settle on his shoulders the longer he talks to her. Siblings. “What do you want?”

“Well,” she starts and he finds her in a defiant stand as he finally turns to her. “I wanted to say hi and invite you to lunch, now I just want you to remove the stick from your ass.”

“So no lunch?” he snarks, throwing a green tennis balls for Sugar to go after.

“You don’t deserve it,” she shoots back before letting out a tired breath. “Seriously Derek what is your damage? You’re way too young to be this bitter all the time.”

“I happen to think I’ve earned my bitterness thank you.”

A knowing glint enters Laura’s clear eyes and he knows it was the wrong to say. “You know he’s not them right?”

Derek hates how perspective his sister is sometimes, but not as much as he hates when she tries to bring up Kate and Jennifer. “Don’t.”

She doesn’t listen to him of course. “They were psycho bitches, Stiles is kooky sure but he doesn’t have an unkind bone in his body, his doggie love is proof enough of that and if it isn’t, the fact that he puts up with your grumpy ass is.”

“Please stop,” he begs. Sugar, who has returned with the ball whines as she rubs against his leg, he absently pets her.

Laura watches, her eyes now soft. “The kid is crazy about you Derek, just as crazy as you are about him, what are you waiting for?”

Derek shakes his head. “You said it, he’s a kid.”

“He’s twenty,” Laura argues back. “It’s not like you’re an old man, no matter how much you act like one.”

“Laura,” he tries again, knowing he’s losing a fight that he doesn’t really mind losing in the first place.

“Stop wasting time little brother, inside you have something special, someone special, your reward for all the shit you’ve been through.  You just have to go in there and accept that as much as bad things happen, sometimes good things happen too.”

*

The thing about his sister is that she’s always right, always. After putting Sugar in the dog pen with some of the other dogs under his care and goes searching for Stiles. What he finds in the puppy corner, there is only one word that even he Moody McGrouch can think of and that’s adorable. In the middle of what can only be called a puppy pile Stiles sits with Midnight on his lap, joining the pair are Husky brothers [Snow and Mist](http://images.paraorkut.com/img/wallpapers/1600x1200/h/husky_dogs_-5398.jpg), a puppy Lab who’s six year old owner named [Dopey](http://fascinatingly.com/wp-content/gallery/animals---dogs/puppy-lab-HD-wallpaper.jpg) and a cute Havanese named [Beau](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-9D99aDRnDGs/T14ND0zp7BI/AAAAAAAAAGw/1_ftY08eid0/s1600/Havanese+Dog.jpg).

“He turned me down again guys,” Stiles says quietly letting out a sad chuckle. “Well that’s not true, turning me down means I grew the balls to actually tell him how I feel, instead he shut down my awkward attempt to flirt.”

Midnight, who has obviously decided in the few hours he’s been in the daycare that he and Stiles are kindred, bumps his small head into Stiles’ palm.

“Hey don’t feel bad for me, so Derek doesn’t like me like that,” Stiles tells the puppies, obviously use to these conversations by the way they watch him. “The guy is too good for me anyway, doesn’t matter. I have you guys and when I have money I’ll get puppies I can actually take home, you guys will visit and I’ll be the guy with a dozen dogs, who needs the guy of his dreams when I can have that, better then cats, right guys?”

“Comments like that just keeps the dog vs. cat rivalry alive,” he calls out, his stomach tightening at the wide-eye look Stiles gives him. “Guy of your dreams?”

Derek watches as Stiles nervously licks his bottom lip, his insides clenching even more. “I like to dream big.”

“We need to clear your definition of dreaming big, if you think that’s me.”

“Don’t do that,” Stiles glares at him, putting Midnight on the floor as he stand and walks up to Derek. “I hate it when you put yourself down.”

Derek shrugs, feeling the back of his neck warm at Stiles passionate defense. “I’m just saying, I’m nothing special.”

“You are to me,” Stiles answers back quietly, looking at Derek straight in the eye.

Derek shakes his head feeling a smile spread across his face. “Damn it, Laura was right; she’s going to be so smug.”

“What?” Stiles asks first confused before letting out a surprised sound when Derek pulls him flushed against him. “Oh.”

“Sometimes good things happen,” Derek whispers resting his forehead against Stiles’, smiling harder as Stiles grips the back of his shirt tightly, pulling himself even closer. “And I’m crazy about you.”

Stiles grins widely, his smile brighter than anything Derek has ever seen and that’s saying a lot when Derek has seen Stiles with the dogs they take care of.

“Ditto.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave me a prompt at [tumblr](http://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
